The Storm
by XxxxxOttanyxxxxX
Summary: I'm back!
1. Prologue

**Well, I'm back. After a little constructive criticism I realized that Tiffany was a bit of a Mary Sue. So I'm re-writing her story, first I wanta focus on the canon characters for a bit. **

As the young girl with the flowing blond hair went skipping down the main street in Shuggazoom, ice cream in hand, no one sharing the city block with her was aware of what was going to happen that day. A deep black cloud wafted over the city as the pedestrians walked down the street, clueless.

Meanwhile, in the Super Robot, Antauri could only watch as the light over the city grew dimmer and dimmer. As the black primate watch a flash of light emerge from the black mass in the sky, his blue colleague walked to the exact same window and stared out it as small droplets of water blurred his vision. "A storm." The statement almost sounded like a question to Antauri, but coming from Gibson he knew this was no question.

As Antauri turned his back to the window and walked away, eyes closed, he couldn't help but ponder what was really happening. "Aren't you curious Gibson? The jet black clouds? The white flashes of lightning? No thunder? Isn't that odd?" Antauri peered out of his olive green eyes at his blue friend as he put the pieces together.

Gibson stood there, scanning his mind for every tidbit of information he had on meteorology. As he dug deeper and deeper through his mind he found himself thinking more and more about the history of Shuggazoom. _'White lightning, black clouds, no thunder.' _His onyx eyes widened as the expression of fear engulfed his face. "We have to warn the citizens."


	2. Misson Bref

** Thanks everyone for the reviews! They helped a ton! Now I know I should plan out a proper story line. Thanks and R&R!**

Chiro and Sprx were playing video games, Nova was reading a book, and Otto was tinkering with his new invention. Just a quiet day in the Super Robot while it poured outside. Everything was calm and peaceful; no one expected what was about to happen.

Gibson's voice came on via intercom, he sounded a combination of urgency, distress, and terror. "Team, meet Antauri and I in the command center right away, thats an order!" The demand Gibson gave seemed urgent to the others but they could not see what the urgent matter would be.

With a sigh Chiro stood up. Stretching out his legs he complained "Even Skeleton King wouldn't be out there in this! So whats the deal!"

Sprx stood and looked at his leader with eyes that showed how much he wanted to decline Gibson's orders. "How should I know why brain-strain's up to kid."

"We might as well go find out." Nova yawned as she got up and started walking to the door. She entered the elevator as Sprx and Chiro entered theirs.

To the command center the three zoomed off to, leaving Otto to tinker with his invention. Thankfully for him the quietness that was now flooding the room had given him the feeling of loneliness. As he slide off his goggles he held his breath, hoping he was still in the company of his friends. "Oh great!" Otto complained as he stood up and wiped his of smoke and ash on his rag. As he ran over to the elevator to go where he suspected his team was he muttered, "And I was almost done my Glemex too." As he rocketed up the green tube he watch his machine fall from the up right position.

As Antauri and Gibson waited for their team to arrive they watched as their city was engulfed in black clouds and drenched in rain. Questions ran through Gibson's mind and he stare into the almost black image on the screen. "Antauri, you don't suppose he's..."

"Obtained more power? Yes, I believe that is why he has stayed dormant for so many years." The wise monkey squinted his blue eyes trying to see through the black smoke. "If this continues I'm afraid our city is in grave danger."

Silence fell upon the two as they turned to see three of their four team-mates arrive to be given there mission. As the three walked to and came to a halt in front of Antauri and Gibson, Otto showed up in his elevator and trailed behind the others.

"Team," Antauri started, "we have a new enemy to face today. Gibson and I have faced this beast once before but you do not yet know it's power." Antauri gestured towards the monitor for the team to take a look at their new foe.

Nova looked confused. "I don't mean to be rude Antauri, but what are we supposed to be looking at?"

Gibson sighed and stared angrily at his team-mates. "That's because the monster hides deep in a cave atop Mt. Shuggazoom! He's been hiding there for many years and..."

"Gibson!" Chiro was trying not to lose his temper but that apparently didn't work. The rain had made him tired and a mission was the last thing on his mind right now; but what choice did he have. "Just give us the details on this monster. You two beat him before, how do we do that now?"

Antauri gave a small hint of a smile as he looked at his young student. He closed his eyes trying to remember. "This monster's jet black skin gives off some sort of toxin when touched, its clear saliva is poison, and..."

Sprx interrupted Antauri's train of thought. "So we don't touch it, Otto has enough weapons to make that successful." And with that the four that have yet to face this beast walked to their elevators.

Just before they zoomed off Gibson had a serious look while he stared at them. He walked over without a second to spear and told them all the key thing they needed to know before they left. "...And it breaths fire."


	3. Anylize

**Sorry its been a while guys I've been busy with work, really busy.**

_Meanwhile in Shuggazoom city..._

As rain came down harder and the sky got darker the citizens retreated to there homes for shelter from the storm. Within minutes the streets were deserted except for the two wise robot monkeys.

After the briefing, Gibson and Antauri decided to walk into the eye of the storm, hoping to analyze the damage before it was even done.

The harsh wind stung ageist Gibson's fur as he looked into the black sky. He did his best to turn his head towards Antauri in the whipping wind, "How close do you think he is?"

Antauri removed his hood from the black tunic he was wearing to protect his metal skin. He squinted up into the sky, slicing his eyesight through the rain and clouds. "Soon Gibson. Let's just hope Chiro and the others reach him before he leaves the mountains."

As the two looked up towards the mountains the loudest, deepest roar from the great beast as it emerged from the cave where it dwelled.

_At the base of Mount Shuggazoom_

Chiro, Nova, Sprx, and Otto stared up at their foe in shock. The black dragon was bigger than any of them could have imagined. Ad the beast stretched his torn wings and gave out another tremendous roar his eyes began glowing bright red as fire started to be thrown from deep within his chest.

The team took their eyes away as the beast looked out at the city. Sprx was the first to break the silent caused by shock and horror. "Well, we're done for."

Chiro looked at him with fear in his eye as Sprx continued to star at the creature. "Come on Sprx, we'll be okay. I mean Gibson and Antauri took this guy down by themselves." He looked back at the sky with a nervous chuckle as a drop of saliva fell from the monsters mouth above. "How bad can it..." He stopped as he saw the saliva land on the path just a few feet away from where he was standing melt the rock beneath it. "Yep, we're done for."


	4. Decision

**Three more chapters...lets do this! Lol, R&R ppl**

Antauri and Gibson were taking the long walk from the center of the city back to the Super Robot in the pouring rain whit their only protection from the rain being two black as night tunics with their hoods drawn. As the two were walking the rain slowly stopped.

"Well," Gibson muttered as he remove his hood. "This isn't good."

Antauri removed his hood and stared at the jet black sky with the look of anger on his brow. "Not good indeed Gibson." He looked at at the blue monkey who was now staring at him as he spoke. "The team needs our help."

"But Antauri, we were as strong as the team are now when we defeated this monster. The team should be able to easily win this battle."

Antauri slowly walked away with his eyes closed, thinking. He let out a small sigh. "Gibson, I fear the team is not yet ready. We were not even ready." He turned back to Gibson, looking dead in his onyx black eyes. "Do you remember our battle with this beast?"

Gibson looked to the ground, hanging his head in shame. "Don't remind me. Mandarin had to come save us in the end. I'm so ashamed of how poorly we fought."

Antauri walked up to Gibson and placed his hand on the blue monkey's shoulder to comfort him. "We were young, foolish; we gave it our all."

Gibson picked his head up and looked at Antauri with sad eyes. "Our home was almost destroyed, we did no such thing."

"Gibson; back then we had no choice, we had to fight. We have a choice now." Antauri smiled slightly as he watched Gibson's eyes perk up and look into his. "Now, what is your choice?"

Gibson looked to the bleak sky for his answer.


	5. Encounter

**I'm winging this chapter, I have no idea what to write. If you don't review this chapter...I don't blame you, it might be bad. At least read it, please.**

On a large cliff that lies close to the top of Mt. Shuggazoom a black beast peaks it's head out of the cave where it hides from the world; where it gets stronger. It's sharp, jagged teeth rising up from it's jaw. It's yellow cat-like eyes peered to the edge of the cliff and it snuck back into the dark cave as it hears someone approaching the summit.

Chiro pulled himself to the ledge of the cliff so he could stand and pull the others up to join him. He grabbed Nova's hand to pull her up first. "Where is this monster anyway? At the top?"

Nova stood on her own two feet next to Chiro and began to brush herself off as he pulled up Otto and Sprx. "Well, this is the last cave before the top. So the monster must be..." Nova and the others, now on their feet on the ledge, looked towards the cave where the steep mountain begins again. "...in there."

Sprx started grinning and that cocky expression of his appeared on his face. "So? Where is it?" He walked closer to the cave then turned to see the others looking at him. "If this thing is so big and powerful, where is it!? I mean Antauri and Gibson made it seem like this dude was worse than Skeleton King, and he's a product of every monster in the universe!"

As his rant continued, his team members started hearing footsteps coming from the cave. They were heavy, but faint. As they got louder, the team started to see a huge, dark silhouette coming out of the cave behind Sprx. The look of fear and horror swept across their faces as they tried to warn Sprx, but the red monkey was so self-absorbed in what he was saying he didn't even notice their warnings.

"And another thing! If this thing is here than where is he?!" Sprx finally stopped talking. He felt victorious in his speech until he heard a blood curtailing roar behind him. He looked at the fear on his teammates faces and then the same look appeared on his. Scared out of his mind, he slowly turned around to face the monster he was just making fun of.

The beast was massive. As Sprx stepped back and away from the beast, the monster stepped out of his cave. His body was long and covered with yellow spikes . As soon as his body was fully exposed he expanded his wings and blasted the monkey team with a powerful gust of wind.

The team planted their feet and covered their faces as the wind hit them. Chiro opened his eyes against the piecing wind. "This is ridiculous! Why are we doing this alone?!"

Nova did he best to look at Chiro through the wind. "Antauri said we have to gain the knowledge to defeat it!"

As the wind stopped, Otto was the first to react. "If that's what's gonna happen, then that's what's gonna happen!" With this he activated his weapons; ready to fight. "Spinning chain saw!"

Otto's green circular saw hit the monster on his nose, barely leaving a scratch. The monster let out another tremendous roar as he got closer and closer the the monkey team.

The team was cornered with the ledge behind them. Chiro looked back at the step fall. "How can we gain the knowledge to finish this thing if it won't let us even fight?!"

The monster stopped walking and so did the team. They all looked at the beast as he took a deep breath in and black smoke surrounded his mouth.


	6. Down with the bloody black dragon

**I really don't feel like writing this tonight, but I got an essay to type, colleges to apply for, and other stuff to do. If you watch my vlog new crazy video with Allie and I will be up tomorrow at some point; IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW MY VLOG, FOLLOW IT FOR STORY INSIGHT AND UPDATES. LAST CHAPTER! R&R**

"Monkey mind scream!"

The smoke was blown out of the dragons mouth and the beast was taken aback with the powerful screech.

The team looked in amazement as the dragon looked to be paralyzed from the noise. Wondering where the screech came from, Chiro looked to the sky and smiled. "Antauri!"

The rest of the team followed; looking at the two monkeys descending to the ledge in bewilderment.

As Gibson landed next to him, Otto started cheering. "And Gibson! We're saved!"

"Not yet monkey team, we may all be in grave danger." Antauri looked on in anger as the others looked on with questionable faces as the monster began shaking off the attack. "Get ready to fight team!"

The black beast got up and examined the team, mostly Antauri and Gibson; he remembered them. The monster roared right at them then started to charge.

"Oh no you don't!" Nova looked at the dragon with rage as it charged at her friends, so she began to charge at it. She activated her fist and jumped in the air. "Lady Tomahawk!"

The beast was hit dead in the eye; he went down, and so did Nova. Her fist was bent against the tough outer skin of the sickly yellow eye as she pierced through it.

"Nova!" Sprx yelled and looked on at the fallen beast in pure rage. He activated his magnets as fast as he could. "Magna ball blazer!"

The bolt that flew towards the dragon was huge. As it dug itself into the dragons chest, Antauri and Gibson looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Then they both ran at the wounded beast, weapons ready.

"Brain scrambler!" The attack hit, furthering the blow from Sprks magna ball. Gibson looked back at Chiro before Antauri could attack. "Chiro, go for its eye; it's its weakness!"

Chiro nodded and ran towards the eye, ready to make the final blow along with his mentor.

"Ghost claw!"

As the beast screamed out in pain, Chiro made the hit. The screaming stopped. Antauri pulled his claw from the beast, covered in blood; as did Chiro.

Gibson walked up to his silver friend. "We did it; it's dead."

Antauri smiled slightly. "We all did it."


End file.
